1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle steering system.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been suggested a steering rack fitting structure as described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-137204 (JP 2006-137204 A). With this steering rack fitting structure, when a vehicle collides with an obstacle ahead and an engine moves toward the rear of the vehicle, a steering rack is moved toward the rear of the vehicle to absorb collision energy. Recently, in many steering gears of rack-and-pinion type, a steering gear is rigidly fitted to a vehicle body to improve steering feel.